Ground based lighting such as driveway and landscape lighting has become more and more popular over the past several years. Usually, the lights consist of block shaped housings having translucent covers such as Plexiglass, plastic and glass block, that allow light to be emitted therethrough. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,675 to Kendrick; U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,967 to Diamond; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,202 to Legare; U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,090 to Nau; 5,678,920 to Kerr; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,170 to Blaha. However, there are many problems with these standard types of ground based lighting sources. For example, each of the ground based light sources have respective bulb sockets fixedly connected behind the translucent covers thus, requiring either the covers themselves to be removed or backplates to be removed whenever a bulb needs to be changed. Thus, if a driveway has a series of ten lights down one side, each of the ten light boxes has to be separately opened to access their respective bulbs. Usually fasteners such as screws at each of these box locations become worn, rusted and otherwise unusable over time, making access to the interior of those boxes difficult to achieve. Furthermore, the removable faceplates and backplates have a tendency to leak thus allowing moisture to seep into the housing and potentially cause the metal electrical components about the bulbs to rust out and short circuit. Still furthermore, because these shells are directly exposed to the elements, it is not uncommon for the covers on the boxes to become rusted and frozen to the other components. Overtime, many driveway and landscaping lights thus become unusable shells that must entirely be replaced. These nuisance and aggravation problems of these traditional ground based light sources expands the longer the driveway and the larger the landscaping area that uses the ground based lighting sources.